Impractical Magic
by Jess McRae
Summary: Hermione and Snape and a Diary.
1. The Owl

Authors Note  
  
Hey,  
If youre reading this then I hope you like it. Please, please please give me feedback on this-either positive or negative. It doesn't have to be an essay- just a few words. You can leave me a review or email me at: jenni_c@lineone.net  
  
Dear miss granger,  
It is my great pleasure to The only sound in the room was that of a quill scratching the words out on the parchment. The hunched black figure licked his quill thoughtfully and again tried to write the letter.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
Due to your rather promising NEWT results, and your insistence on pursuing a career in potions, it has been decided that you are to study for your diploma under Severus Snape, Potions Master who is currently teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. Your training will commence at 11am sharp on the thirteenth of June, this year. You will be required to live in residence at Hogwarts, so it is suggested that you bring suitable garments and also a basic potions making kit.  
Yours Sincerely  
Severus Snape  
  
Severus Snape, potions master extraordinaire, leaned back in his chair and smirked contentedly at the letter- it was perfect. It was curt, slightly insulting and to the point- he could well imagine Miss Grangers expression when she read the letter. He had three weeks left of peaceful solitude before the bushy haired know it all that was Hermione Granger arrived. He again looked at the information he had been given on her- her address, her OWL and NEWT results, both of which Severus grudgingly admitted were exceptionally high, and her date of birth. It was her date of birth that struck him as odd- according to it; she had been born 2 years before perfect potter. He made a mental note to ask Dumbledore about it later on.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
20/05 Dear Diary,  
Today was the day I finally got my letter through. I've been accepted into a potions degree- only you know how much I longed to be accepted into it. The bad news is that I shall be studying under Snape- yes the black winged bat like potions master. I can imagine what Ron will say- "But Hermione, he's, he's a vampire and spooky" well that is what he will try and say, but I have no doubt that the baby will drown him out. It's hard to believe that we have only been out of Hog warts a year and Ron is already happily married and with children, and to her! You know I had my doubts about their marriage, but I must say they seem disgustingly happy together.  
  
There was a time; dear diary that I imagined myself as Mrs Hermione Weasely, but that was not to be- the title fell to Pansy Parkinson. And I am sure Ron wouldn't trade her or little Benny in for the world. Isn't it odd how times change- no one has seen Harry since that last battle a year ago- and Ginny is heartbroken- she's so pale and lifeless without him- all the spark seems to have gone with him. I do hope that he comes back, if not for her sake then just to let us know he is alive and safe.  
  
And then there is me- intelligent Hermione Granger - the girl who managed to ace all her exams, but at what sacrifice? Did I give up on love for the sake of knowledge? It has been two years since Ron and I broke up, and there has never been anyone since. I am happy being single- it is true to say I am married to my work, that is what you would hear if you asked- but only you know the truth dear friend- I am lonely and I would trade in all the knowledge I had just for one blissful day- to have someone love me as dearly as I need to be loved.  
  
Maybe it will be good for me to return back to Hogwarts- I was happy there- wasn't I? Yes, it will be a new start.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
12/06  
  
Dear Diary,  
Well this is it, this is the last entry I shall be making at home for quite some time- Im all packed and ready and when I was shopping at Diagon Alley I treated myself to some new potions books- I think professor Snape will be pleasantly surprised to discover how much I know about potions and potion techniques. Wish me Luck!  
  
*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
13/06  
  
Dear Diary,  
That man! He is insufferable! The minute I walked into the classroom he told me that he expected me to have read up on all the latest potion techniques and he was going to give me a basic quiz to see how up to date I was. The 'basic' quiz lasted 45 minutes! I felt like turning round and telling him that I wasn't in school any more. Honestly! He's more annoying than Ron!! *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
20/06  
  
Dear Diary,  
I've been here a week and I admit that there have been times when I have wanted to tell Snape where to shove his cauldron, but I love potions and I am determined to show that man I am just as good as he is at potions. But I have to admit that around him I act like Neville- every time he leans over my shoulder- so close that his hair touches my check, I find myself acting like a stupid fifteen year old. Today, for example, he had me making the lecanthris potion- I wont bore you with its properties- but suffice to say it is an extremely complicated potion and at the exact moment I was due to add the thestral hair he leans over my shoulder- so close I could almost smell his cologne-yes, its true -Severus Snape the greasy haired git, as Ron fondly calls him, uses deodorant, and it smells nice. If I close my eyes, I can almost smell it again. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N Thank you all so so so much for your reviews they have really made me smile. In regards to some of your enquiries if i could go back to the old two character view, (especially jareths-sister) I have to confess that i am going to stick with this way. Im considering writing another version of the tale but maybe in Snapes POV. Give me any ideas on what you think our dashing potions master might reccord his personal and private thoughts in ( im not too keen on the idea of a diary- it just doesnt seem to fit him). Ive been toying with the idea of him using a pensieve (any ideas either leave me a note or email me) Thanks.  
  
A/N2- Ive decided also, to make it one diary entry to one chapter which means that the chapters will be shockingly short but i really hope it will be worth it- i think its a really nice, gentle love story- but hey! im biased! All reviews are really and truly greatly appreciated. ............................................................................ ................................................................ 20/06 (cont)  
  
But he is still insufferable! He knows it as well, I am just glad there are other teachers for me to talk to - like Minerva (its still so odd referring to my former teachers by their first names!)- I can see why Snape referred to me as a mini mcgonnagal - she really is an amazing woman- although she is so frail now- the war and the disappearance of Harry has really hit her hard. Oh how I long for harry's return- it feels as though a part of me is missing- Ron feels the same way. Without him- the two of us remain incomplete.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ 21/06  
  
Dear Diary,  
I received a worrying owl from Mrs Weasley last night, Ginny isn't getting any better. In fact, they're discussing St Mungo's. Oh Harry, please come back. He's the only one that can save her from herself- from the nothing she has become. Harry as always you're in my thoughts- but now she needs you. Come home Harry. ............................................................................ ................................................................  
  
A/N3 - I promise this is the last one! Its just to let you know that this story is complete and can be updated regulary- depending on the responses i get/ 


	3. Chapter Three

*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
22/06  
  
Dear Diary,  
I woke up this morning; my pillow was wet from the tears I cried last night. I dreamt again of the last battle: I was there, I never told anyone, but I was and I saw it all. I can't tell anyone but at night its there, always lurking in the back of my thoughts- usually it's a nightmare. I woke at 3am and found myself wondering down to the dungeons- a cold murk place I used to think- but now I find its solitude helpful- I needed to speak to someone -someone who would tell me how stupid I was being. He wasn't there.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ 24/06  
  
Dearest diary,  
You've been with me from the beginning and only you can understand how I feel when I found out that Ginny had been rushed to St Mungo's. Dumbledore asked me quietly how I felt about it- what could I say? I just nodded my head and concentrated on the job on hand, but Severus kindly gave me the weekend off so I can go and visit Ginny- she seems locked up inside of herself- she keeps crying out for Harry- its breaking her family's heart- all her dreams have come to nothing. I wonder if she remembers all the laughter we shared- or is it just a memory. Why did this have to happen? *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
1/07  
  
Dear Diary,  
The great Hermione granger has done something inordinately stupid- she's fallen for a man she can never have. I was staring at his hands last night- they're so pale and smooth and long fingered- almost like a pianists. They're so graceful. I found myself imagining what they would feel like. That right- the intelligent know it all granger has fallen for her ex potions master- the man she has to work with every day. How could I have been so stupid?  
  
A/N- please please leave me a review. It would be the best birthday present ever... 


	4. Chapter Four

*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ 2/07  
  
Dear diary,  
Its becoming more and more unbearable having to spend my hours with him- seeing him is both a pain and a pleasure- I find myself blushing at the merest glance. I'm sure Dumbledore knows- its so obvious- its there, in my eyes. I was never any good at hiding my feelings from people. I am thinking of asking for a transfer- it's not fair to myself to work like this- Im in danger of ruining my diploma. *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ 4/07  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I will ask for a transfer- I must. This is killing me, even though it will kill me never to see him again. Why must I have done something so unlike me? ? *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ 5/07  
  
Dear Diary,  
Things are getting out of hand now. Today as he was telling me about the properties of the rythanderstand potion, he leaned forward- I thought he meant to kiss me and so I closed my eyes and pursed my lips- when no kiss came, I opened my eyes and saw him reach for a jar on the shelf behind me. He must have seen me, what on earth will he think? That im some stupid giggling female? I cant help it, every time im around him I feel tingly and things suddenly seem to be a million times better; and I've found myself wondering down to the dungeons more and more often at night- I always manage to stop myself before I open the door though. Yet I still feel that, to have his arms around me would be the only way to scare off my particular night monsters. *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ 7/07  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today we managed to complete a trial potion we had just sent it off to the ministry when an owl arrived- addressed to both of us- informing us of a ball. He took it as coolly as ever- but I must admit I enjoyed several moments of picturing Severus in evening dress robes.  
  
He decided we ought to go together-, as we were colleagues, and nothing more. That bit cut into me deeply, He obviously seems me as a simple little girl. I must make him see me as a female, not just a potions assistant. And maybe this ball is the perfect opportunity.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ 9/07  
  
Dear Diary,  
The ball is tomorrow night and I am both nervous and excited- this is nothing like any of the balls I went to at Hogwarts and luckily my parents lent me some money so I could go shopping with Pansy and purchase some 'killer robes' her words not mine. She asked me who it was that I wanted to impress and I confess I couldn't tell her- I know she would have thought me stupid- but I feel so deeply for him. It's becoming a part of me. I just hope this ball goes ok.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ 10/07  
  
Dear Diary,  
The ball is tonight- in fact we have to leave in ten minutes, and I am all ready- I spent more time on my appearance tonight than I have ever done and I think it has paid off. Shall I tell you how I look? Well my dress is a pale blue and there are tiny diamante stones set in the dress so that it sparkles and twinkles like the night sky. My hair is straight (it took me forever to do-even with the magic) and is set with matching diamond clips- I have on my favourite trainers which I have charmed to look like high heeled evening shoes- yet to me they are as comfortable as trainers- perfect isn't it? My dress is quite low cut- the front is not too bad but it's a backless dress so hopefully I wont be doing much highland dancing. Oops, there is the gong- must dash – will update later.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
11/07 (the very early hours)  
  
Dear Diary,  
I feel like I am floating on air, the look of surprise on Severus's face was worth all the hours I spent on my toilette. I was complemented many many times and I was danced off my feet when we arrived at the magnificent gilded hall. I overheard a pair of old ladies discussing me, and they seemed surprised that I was "so pretty- I always expected someone that clever to be unattractive- dorky at least but she's rather pretty and surprisingly graceful"  
  
The night just got better and better then at last, what I had been waiting forever to happen did. We danced.  
  
I was dancing with some young good looking male from the department of finance when I was Severus approach. As the dance finished I heard him ask me to dance, well to tell you the truth, I felt as though all my Christmases had come at once. Fate, it seems was on my side, as it was a slow track. I melted into his arms; we seemed to fit together perfectly.  
  
I was right about his arms- as I felt them encircle my waist, everyone else seemed to fade away and it was just the two of us, I was dancing on heavens cloud, and the spark I got every time his hand brushed my bare back was indescribable. There was a moment when I looked up at him- staring deep into his eyes. They were a deep bluey/black colour- one could drown in them, and he looked down at me and I swear he would have kissed me. But he didn't. He just looked away nervously and all too soon our dance was over, my little piece of heaven faded away with the tune. He didn't ask me to dance again. *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ 11/07  
  
Dear Diary,  
Things have become rather awkward between Severus and myself. We no longer talk during the potions lessons. In fact- every word seems to pain him more and more. I felt like crying when I saw he would no longer look me in the eyes at breakfast and things steadily got worse. I want to scream at him, and tell him how I feel, I love him. Its not just a schoolgirl crush either, I live and breathe for him and for him only- he lights up the room when he enters it. I don't care if he is older than me, I don't care about what people think- I only know that im truly happy whenever he's near me. That's all that matters. *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ 13/07  
  
Dear Diary,  
The best thing ever has happened- Harry has returned. He's been off to see Ginny and by all accounts she cried when she heard his voice and held his hand again. The doctors are extremely hopeful.  
  
And he's come to stay at Hogwarts, its fantastic. I haven't stopped smiling and hugging him all day. My best friend has returned. We owled Ron when we heard he was back and all he could say was " that's bloody fantastic!" Ron, he will never change.  
  
Things seem much clearer with Harry around. He senses that there is something wrong with me- he's always been able to. I get the feeling he is going to have a little 'talk' with me tomorrow.! *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N- this is the last chapter- iim working on the story from snapes POV- which is called Kissed By Lightening  
  
14/07  
  
Dear Diary,  
Well Harry and I had our little talk this evening, and I told him how I felt about Severus. It felt so good to say it aloud but Harry was most definitely not impressed with the man I had fallen in love with. We spent many hours arguing and in an uncomfortable silence, but he finally accepted that it was my heart and my choice.  
  
Things have still not gone any better with Severus and I got an offer through from the ministry offering me another position-somewhere in America- I hope it is far enough for me escape his memory but I have the feeling that the tie that binds me to him is strong enough to overcome anything. *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ 15/07  
  
Dear Diary,  
I leave on the 17th . I have two days left to see Severus; my tears are blotting the journal. How can I bear to be away from him? But I must. For both of our sakes.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ 16/07  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today I wondered round Hogwarts, saying goodbye to the place- for I know I can never return while he is here, nor could return here without him. I said my goodbyes to Harry and Ron and all the staff at dinner. Severus wasn't there. It was so incredibly painful but maybe he thought it would be easier if we never said goodbye. Im all packed and my most prized possession is a photograph- a photograph of us. I've decided to stick it in here, so it will always be where my heart and feelings are.  
  
Goodbye Severus, I wish you a blessed life, and I hope that you find love- you deserve it. I will always love you.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ 17/07  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
Today was the day you left, the day you took a part of me with you. As you left your friend Harry dragged me off into an empty classroom. Potter shouted at me, and told me that you were in love with me: he never let me explain to him how I felt about you, but he told me again and again that if I didn't go after you and tell you how I felt then I wasn't worthy of your love. Finally, he threw a book at me, well I thought it was a book at first, but it turned out to be this journal. I read it, I confess. And so many of my questions were answered and a hope inside me began to grow, as hope has never done so before.  
  
I love you Hermione Granger and the next time you read this journal, you will be in my arms and I will be kissing you like I ought to have done at the ball. I promise it will be magical.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
And it was so. 


End file.
